


things we do in the dark

by LostMyHeartToHim



Series: Grindeldore prompt fills [14]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gellert Grindelwald Being Creepy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostMyHeartToHim/pseuds/LostMyHeartToHim
Summary: Prompt: "You're worth it"





	things we do in the dark

Dumbledore walked into his chambers, his nose deep in the parchments he was holding. He didn’t look up as he snapped his fingers, causing the candles sitting on the table to ignite, casting the room in a warm glow. Albus’ foot caught onto something, and he almost stumbled on the floor. He managed to right himself on time, but he froze as he saw what exactly it was that had nearly caused him to trip.

Auror Travers was lying on his floor, by all indicators dead. Albus dropped the parchments in his hands and drew out his wand. Before he could manage to do anything else, arms appeared from behind him and wrapped around his body. Albus held still as he felt Gellert - for it could be no one else - pressing against his back. Gellert’s body was warm, and Albus shivered as he felt Gellert’s breath caressing his ear.

“Guten Abend, mein Lieber,” Gellert greeted, his lips brushing against Albus’ skin.

Albus swallowed. “Gellert, what is this?” he asked, his tone flat.

“Don’t you like my gift?” Gellert asked in turn, pressing a kiss against Albus’ throat.

Albus took hold of Gellert’s hands and ripped them from his body. Stepping away, he turned around. “Gellert, you killed a man,” he snapped, “You cannot possibly expect me to like it.”

Gellert placed his hands behind his back and observed him calmly. “He was bothering you, was he not?”

“Not enough to deserve being killed over it!” Albus shouted.

Gellert strode towards him, stopping within inches of his face.“No one will hurt you and get away with it,” he intoned softly, his eyes trained intently on Albus’ own.

Albus let out an incredulous laugh. “Except you, you mean?”

Regret flashed over Gellert’s face before it was replaced with anger. “I have never purposely tried to hurt you. What happened-” he paused, continuing in a more soft tone, “it was an accident.”

Albus shook his head, tears filling his eyes. “I don’t mean that. You’re hurting me right now.”

“Pray, tell me, how exactly am I doing that?” Gellert asked, his tone mocking.

“You have chosen your cause over me,” Albus said. Gellert opened his mouth as if to protest, but Albus did not let him speak. “If you cared for me at all, you would have never run away. If you cared for me, you would not be doing this,” Albus exclaimed, tears spilling over his cheeks as he waved his hand over the body on the floor, “You knew very well that I wouldn’t like it. So tell me, Gellert, what exactly are you doing here?” he asked, his voice choked.

“I told you, no one is allowed to threaten you,” Gellert hissed, his hands reaching out to grasp Albus’ face within his hands. His hold was gentle but firm as he dragged Albus closer to him. He stopped when their lips were almost touching.

“I will build us a new world brick by brick, and when I’m done, I will place it all on your feet. They will worship you, just like I do,” Gellert murmured, his tone reverent as he wept away Albus’ tears with his thumb.

Albus gripped his hands and tried to push them away. “I don’t want any of it,” he said hotly.

“You may not want it, my dear, but you’re worth it. All of it and more,” Gellert whispered, his lips brushing lightly against his. Then his hands withdrew, and he and the body were gone within a crack. All that was left of his presence in Albus’ room was a single white rose, lying on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Me writing this: what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck  
> Also me writing this: Lol, Gellert is like a cat who brings his owner dead birds as gifts
> 
> Please leave a comment if you liked it <3
> 
> My Tumblr: bloodtroth


End file.
